


Taking Comfort

by flickawhip



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn takes comfort from Sara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Comfort

Sara and Finn had been sat in silence for a while now. Finn had come to seek Sara out, she knew that she needed the company. She had been staying with Sara for a while now, she had tried to protect herself before but now... Now she needed the comfort. Sara had smiled, moving to let Finn curl closer. She might have been the one to seek comfort before, but now she was the one offering Finn some comfort. Finn had smiled, a little nervous even as she moved closer. Her reward had been a smile. A smile few had seen. She might have thought she could never really trust someone after Darryl but, as they sat in comfortable silence, Finn became aware of the fact she did have someone she could trust, someone who would do their best to protect her. She had Sara.


End file.
